


Nightmares

by SaiyanPrincess3



Series: Drabbles [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-19 00:39:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5949519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaiyanPrincess3/pseuds/SaiyanPrincess3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is having nightmares and the reader decides to comfort him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on the prompt “I just really need to have you here right now.”

You heard the yells every night. You knew Dean was suffering but you didn’t know what to do about it. His dreams were torturing him. You tossed and turned in your bed hearing you best friend go through his own personal hell. You didn’t know what his nightmares were of but you could make an educated guess that it was probably actual hell. 

This was the third night in a row that you’d heard Dean. You couldn’t stand to just let him suffer anymore. You pulled yourself out of bed and made your way down the hallway towards Dean’s room. 

His door was cracked and you peaked in. Dean was tossing and turning on his bed and his face was contorted in pain. You crept into his room trying to be as quiet as possible. Sitting on the edge you started running your hand over his arm soothingly. 

It only took a few minutes before Dean was calming down. You moved your hand to his hair and stroked your fingers through it. Dean’s eyes fluttered open and he blinked a few times adjusting to the darkness. 

“Y/N?” A soft smile tugged at the corners of your lips. 

“Yeah, Dean.” Before you knew what was happening Dean had wrapped his arms around your waist and buried his face in your stomach. You didn’t say anything and you didn’t move other than to keep stroking his hair. 

“Thank you…” His voice was so soft and broken and you felt your heart shatter with it. 

“Anytime. Can I do anything else?” He shook his head still pressed into you. 

“I just really need to have you here right now.” You nodded and continued running your fingers through his hair. 

“Hun, if you want me to stay we should get comfortable.” Dean lifted his head and a sheepish look painted his features. You smiled at him warmly and he moved away from you to allow you to lay down. Once you were in place Dean wrapped himself around you with his head on your chest. You held the strongest man you knew in your arms and rubbed small circles into his back until he fell asleep. There weren’t anymore nightmares that night and you had never slept better than you did with Dean’s warmth next to you. 


End file.
